Within The Void
by Rudolphx
Summary: Tom Riddle was hopelessly infatuated with Aurora Clementine - so obsessed in fact, he was convinced if she were to ever die, he'd eat her corpse for her to be with him, always. Extreme AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: i cannot put into words my excitement to publish this story. I've been quite infatuated with Tom Riddle for months now and thoughts kept on popping up in my mind. This is the_ result_ - please have an open mind for this. It's going to take a lot of explaining, and even when it's fully explained it'll need to be broken down. I hope it doesn't cause much confusion. The storyline for this fanfic is something I'm still conjuring up in my mind. And sorry if the French is poorly written, though there is little to none French - i retrieved the words from google translator. The French Riviera is unbelievably stunning.  
_

* * *

**within the void**

There was a peculiar scent to which the batter of the cake claimed, it wasn't at all the sweet and savory aroma that lingered in the air when her grandmother prepared the dish years ago. It seemed bland, and once the girl dipped the her index finger into the dough, she slipped it into her mouth and revelled in the bitter tastelessness. Contemplating her thoughts on continuing whilst staring at the blue bowl filled with the unmade cake, she was never the one for cooking like her muggle-enthused Grams, so stirring the batter once more, she was tempted to ingest the dough fully with idle interest as she was convinced with stubbornness her cooking was much like her grandmothers, alas she decided willingly to toss the bowl into the sink next to the counter where she perched.

"You added too much flour" was a gruff observation from the table, turning her head slightly to stare at her father in the corner of her eye as he brought a white mug to his lips, he slightly smiled at his 11 year old daughter, his eyes crinkling in appreciation in the process, his daughter slightly scowled at her mistake and lethargically strode to the mahogany table with the undeniable pride which she couldn't swallow and sat with such elegance unknown to child in a chair across.

"Flour is a key ingredient, I misjudged the importance of it" she somewhat murmured, her voice almost unheard if it weren't for her fathers impeccable hearing. "Ah, thats true, but being overwhelmed with it ruined the cake" he took a sip of his coffee as his eyes crinkled once more although his grin was sheathed by the white porcelain in his hand, and as soon as he spotted the forced frown on his daughters lips as she acknowledged the blanketed meaning, his eyes darted to the Daily Prophet on the center of the table, "Hogwarts is in a day. Have you packed everything?" he inquired, placing his cup on the table as he took the newpaper in hands, once she parted her lips to confirm his question, a knock echoed throughout the room coming from the door leading from the bookstore which they owned below them.

"Miss Clementine, are you there?" she heard a boy speak solidly from behind the wood, she returned her gaze from the door to her dad and smiled lightly as he shooed away his daughter with his hand, she briskly jumped from her seat with the former elegance broken and walked in her doll-like gentleness to boy.

Shutting the door behind her, she twirled while she portrayed a monotonic expression in her eyes, "the bookstore is closed, how'd you manage to come in?" although her question was donned upon unattentive ears while Tom took hold of her tiny hand and pulled her down the stairs in abrash uncharacteristic manner, and jumped down from the last step in the childlike way that completely threw Aurora completely off guard.

Her eyes hung half open in a somewhat sleepily manner whilst she was tugged along roughly to the back of the section of their bookstore, her hands running along the numerous spines of books, she stared momentarily at Toms back in the midst of his broad stride across the shop, and hastily she noted of the tense mannerism of his muscles.

Spinning on his heel, Aurora collided with his chest at the sudden motion although quickly he peeled his hand from hers and clasped her shoulders and bent slightly to remain eyelevel with the walking French doll in his presence. Aurora was staring into the depth of his grey eyes, she immediately was awed with the particular iris' dilating once he rested his vision upon her.

"I'm a wizard" it was a rather blunt statement, and it took Aurora a few seconds to digest this, albiet once the millisecond past as Tom's status sunk into her mind, she took hold of those warm cheeks as she felt the blood rush to them with the physical contact, and innocently rubbed her thumbs against the soft skin, "_chiot obéissant_."

**chapter one.**

It was a peculiar sight, Abraxas thought blandly while consuming his tasteless toast, already being sorted into Slytherin within the first five minutes. His lips slightly tugged into a smirk as he remembered the graze of the hat, and the thunderous applause emitting from the table which his ancestors once occupied. He stared up at how the students were slowly dwindling until the his eyes were perched on a rather spectacle of a human being, after a moments hesitation from the hat, "Slytherin!" it roared, and Abraxas tossed his toast onto the plate as he sluggishly clapped his hands together in a comatose state of boredom, although this was soon taken aback while the young Slytherin elegantly took the empty space next to the Malfoy, he charismatically flashed a well practiced smile into his direction as the clapping soon died down and another person replaced Tom's place. Abraxas immediately noticed the shift of subliminal controlling atmosphere the eleven year old claimed as his smile instantly cracked into a stern, quite concentrated scowl as he somewhat bared his eyes into the student sitting on the wooden stool, and soon the first years surrounding Tom quickly donned their attention onto the student as well. Plucking his toast once more, Abraxas scoffed at the observation and felt a tinge of envy towards the solid boy that sat to his left, and took an unnecessary large bite out of the bread.

Willingly allowing his eyes to dawn the young girl, he immediately stopped chewing as the hat continued to inwardly bicker with the young, comatose-facial-expression looking girl. Her lips were slightly moving to respond to the Hat's intrusion into her mind, and watched as her eyes turning a shade deeper.

It was a hatstall. Six minutes and forty-two seconds.

"Ravenclaw!"

Abraxas shifted his gaze down rapidly to Tom's clenching hand as it flexed, his knuckles turning white, and unclenched as his eyes continued to follow the young girl towards the Blue & Silver adorned students as they roared with approval to their new first year.

"She your friend?" Abraxas asked after he swallowed his hearty chomp of bread, his eyes watching the back of the girl that now conversed with her fellow classmates. Tom turned his face towards Abraxas, a twisted well-perfected smirk plastering his lips, Abraxas felt an eerie shiver tumble down his spine as Tom just stared at Abraxas, although Tom broke the eye contact with staring at the appetizers placed in front of them on the table, "somewhat" was his response. Then, randomly Abraxas felt the air he was holding in seemingly waiting for a reply escape his nose.

Once the ceremony was over, and 13 more additional Slytherin's were included in their tiny circle of first years, a grand and lavish feast was summoned by Headmaster Dippet following a greeting to the first years, and with that, Abraxas was quick to take a slab of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Aurora shamelessly and greedily claimed four legs of chicken as the girls surrounding her cringed visually at the seemingly beast of a girl, their plates showing more of the plate rather than food, Aurora dipped her chicken sheathed fork into her side of gravy and ate the food with the dignity she attained. The girls felt more at ease with her ladylike mannerism of devouring her food, though still disgusted at her amount, a blonde girl with her hair knotted together into a french braid smiled dazzlingly as her ocean eyes shimmered, Aurora blinked and felt a magnet attraction to how this girl so effortlessly was attractive. "Aurora, right?" she asked, her smile still smothering her face, Aurora felt the need to rub the girls teeth - they were perfect. "Ah, yes." she replied, her fork pushing around her chicken as she grinned at her, trying fruitlessly to remember the beaut's name, but was surprised as she leaned over the table and extended a hand, "Constance Brown" Aurora was starting to question her genuine smile, although pushing the lingering thoughts into the back of her mind, and labeled it was simplistic envy and banished the feeling from her core. The realization of this made Aurora remember the jealous feeling, and to never experience this again.

Constance returned to her meal satisfied with her introduction whilst a calm and expressionless girl whom held a book in her right palm as the cover was folded back settled once more into her seat, "washroom's a damned journey" she huffed causing the girl to Aurora's left to drop her spoon, "Jacqueline Prince" the girl scolded.

Aurora noticed the crooked smile that Jaqueline shot at the short,chestnut haired girl to her left, and remembered how red the blushing girls face was when she was getting placed into a house, "Valerie Noel" she murmured, and quickly, her short hair whipped around her head as she spun her head, "Aurora Clementine" she replied stupidly. They both continued to stare at each other uselessly as if there was a meaning behind their meeting, although Valerie was the first to break the stare as her frown cracked into a smile, and a soft chuckle escaped her lips, "you discovered Valerie's liking to playing pretend" Jacqueline muttered while she flipped a page in her book, _Emma _was the title.

Jacqueline was dainty, Aurora concluded, it was the way how she thought out briefly every action she performed, and the ever-calculating eyes she attained, it was a glossy grey, not like Tom's dark wondrous luster which one could stare endlessly into and still be stunned at their sparkle, no. Jaqueline's resembled a shiny pebble of stone. She was reserved, and that was quite a trait that Aurora was bedazzled by, there was a sense of mystery behind the young girl, and she easily held back whatever was inside her mind of hers.

Valerie was innocent. She was clueless and due to this and her shy demeanor she always sported a tinge of pink on her pale cheeks, she was the more playful and less serious of their tiny group. She had shoulder length mousy brown hair which contrasted greatly with her emerald eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned more so than the people around her and she carried a sense of a womanly atmosphere - she'd most likely be the first to wed out of all of them.

Aurora twirled a stray hair from her waist-length abundant mess of locks and briefly muffled a chuckle at these mere observations, she held no question as to why she was placed into Ravenclaw.

"Where do you come from, originally?" Constance asked, the silence obviously unsettling her, she blinked her eyes up at Aurora and quickly remained them onto her plate once more, "Ah, I was born in the South of France… Muggle Nice" she knitted her eyes together in a wicked splendor as her smile turned more crooked, "so you're muggle-born?" she questioned, "no need for racism, Constance" Valerie hummed gently, Constance only tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear and halfheartedly smiled, Aurora pressed her lips into a line, she felt the yearning to keep the bombshell assuming she was born from a muggle just to spite the racist comment, though the image of her father lazily preparing dinner with a flick of his wrist made her think otherwise, "pureblood" she replied bluntly, "You're accent is subtle" she heard Jacqueline add, another flick of her finger as she continued a page in Emma.

"Mothers British, moved to London when I was 2" she nonchalantly added, Constance's attitude completed its 360 and was now throwing her calm smiles, "I see".

Soon the feast was over, and the night sky above them faded with each growing moment, "first years with me" a Prefect said sternly to the end of the table, all 9 of them lifted from their seats and obediently tagged along behind the Prefects back, "stick together now, don't want you wandering off." The students watched as their surroundings consisted of wide hallways until the blonde-haired Prefect abruptly came to a halt, "this is the Grand Staircases, best watch your step. These stairs are bipolar" he explained solemnly, walking briskly up the steps, taking glances behind his back every 5 seconds to hastily headcount the small group of first years.

Aurora stared in awe at the portraits hanging lovingly on the walls, each of the characters ever so unique, her breath was hitched in her throat as she caught eyes of a young maiden smiling splendidly sitting at a desk, "well aren't you quite the sight!" she boomed, her voice echoing slightly, highly out of character seeing as how her body was tiny and frail, though her voice was large, Aurora stared blankly at the portrait, containing her abundant amount of astonishment that the portrait even looked at her, let alone speak to her.

"Me?" she whispered to the portrait, stopping her movements to stare at the German woman in the painting, "yes, yes! You're eyes. Its dawn in the left, and dusk in the right" she explained as she peering almost through the painting, Aurora smiled thoughtfully at the woman, slightly resting her fingertips upon her porcelain cheek, she nodded sharply at the woman, "my house is leaving me, see you!" she bid farewell and waved while sprinting up the stairs to the Prefect whom was already waiting for her, "Aurora, stay within the group" he scolded, which produced muffled chuckles within the first years.

Reaching the fifth floor, the Prefect turned into a corridor which led to a stunning spiral staircase. Each student took their time as they examined their surroundings once nearing the top of the staircase, some leaning over the ledge to watch the length to which they were arising, while others busied themselves with the moonlit sky through the aged windows, Aurora stared ahead whilst they neared the Ravenclaw Common room, and brashly stood to the Prefects back as he knocked on the exquisitely crafted Eagle knocker, and it simply came to life.

"Poor people are this, the rich need this - and if you eat it you die." the bird crooned, its wings flapping slightly as it cawed once done its sentence, "nothing" the Prefect replied, and then the door slowly opened to reveal the spacious room it sheathed.

"Dormitories are located behind the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, I trust you to be in bed by curfew. Your luggage is already brought up to your rooms" the Prefect explained solidly as he sat on a plush seat that was perched near a huge arch window that overlooked the landscape of Hogwarts.

Aurora was convinced that this tower held the most beautiful sights of the campus, as she walked broadly over to the elegant windows, she peered through the glass to don her attention on the water that glowed brilliantly in the night, casting a mirror effect upon the sky, Aurora smiled bitterly down at the lake and spun on her heel to the dormitory.

Upon entering, she was welcomed with a sight of her cat snuggling the pillow of a bed deepest into the room.

"Cow" she called its name as the cat ignorantly remained still, she bit her bottom lip at the disobedience of the animal and strode over to the bed.

Stripping her robes, she crawled into her thigh-length nightgown and decided to tie her hair up into a ponytail, she sighed as she broke the perfection of the bed and tucked herself comfortably into the blanket, and effortlessly fell into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alphard stared with complete confusion at the sight of the perfect, model student following around the Ravenclaw as if a newborn pup. He questioned the scene multiple times only to be hushed into silence, since nobody spoke of Tom as such a lowly ranking compared to the French girl, it was taboo to even mention his name without detailing his immense flawlessness. Alphard smiled at the thought once Aurora spun on her heel to seethe something terrible to the boy, Alphard was evidently taking the situation out of hand, although the mere thought of Tom Riddle sent mild chills down his spine. He was unnerving.

He leaned against the wall and watched amusedly as the proper boy scowled bitterly at the girl, and conversed in an obvious fashion with distaste. It was very well known how Tom despised the girl; the simple stares that he lingered upon her slowly melted into menacing glares, the way how his hands would clench repeatedly while speaking with her, the way how his demeanour was once he was finished his exchange with the Ravenclaw. He wondered why he'd even be affiliated with her if she was such a nuisance towards him.

Albeit through all their bickering, Tom still tended to her every need. She was the only girl he noted of that he spoke with, let alone the only person he was concerned with constantly, and Alphard pitied this. Aurora Clementine was a cold hearted doll. She held no interest for absolutely nothing, a Ravenclaw only consumed with a hunger for education. He heard rumours of her. Filthy ones.

He remembered of the time she was in their third year, and Tom inquired her about these false accusations, and will never forget the way she stood up in the middle of class, and squarely slapped the whispering Tom Riddle across the face, then stormed out of the room. It wasn't the fact that she slapped him that intrigued him about their relationship – it was about how Tom simply _allowed _her to slap him. They didn't speak for a year that time. Then once in their fourth, Tom physically became attached to Aurora as if a coddling mother.

"There at it again" Alphard sighed, crossing his arms as he spectated the heated conversation that was performing. Aiden Zaidelle chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the girl he had a crush on for 2 years simply ball her fists as she spoke through clenched teeth, and cringed at the sight of Tom cautiously place his hands on her shoulders, only to be slapped away by the bombshell. Aiden picked himself off the bench he was sitting on perched beside the wall, and knitted his eyebrows, "You'd think they'd have enough of each other and call it quits, aye" he spoke with a heavily laced Scottish accent. Alphard only shrugged his shoulders, "You think he's just in love with her, that bloke" he inquired, with Aiden inwardly flinched at the thought of. Alphard took no consideration of his feelings towards the girl, he needed to stray his thoughts into a girl who would return his affections – Aurora was a lost cause.

Aiden tossed a hand through his golden locks and shook his head, "who knows, it's the way how he treats her nicely – and it's the way how he doesn't acknowledge her existence as a human being" he explained bitterly, to which Alphard agreed with by nodding his head, "it's confusing, and none of my business to add" he muttered tastelessly while turning his body to ditch the scene of Tom calming down a livid Aurora Clementine.

It was the rare pieces of him that actually attained sanity, the small shatters of him in which she believed to be humane, he placed his hands roughly upon her shoulders, and stared broadly into her eyes as if they were kids again in the back of the bookshop. She could tell by the peeling skin on his bottom lip that he was chewing it again, probably deep in thought, she clenched her hands against her robes to resist the urge to punch him, and break his lip.

"You have to start drinking more water" was his stern scolding, although the words were evidently laced with nothing but the utmost concern towards Aurora's health, she could tell by the sharp glint in those grey eyes that he had none of care in his core for her. "Fuck water" she said solidly, slapping away his hands, her calm mannerism a wicked contrast to her anger boiling into the depths of her being. Tom stared bitterly, dejected at his advances as she stalked off in her stubbornness.

Aurora walked with the grace of a lady, although it was her monotonic façade she kept a solid clasp on that kept students from greeting the Clementine as she walked up into the common room, her lips pressed forcibly together as she walked towards the Girls Dormitory, none bothered to notice of her presence known to her bipolar tendencies, and although this minor observation would deem her anger spike a higher string, it didn't this time. She was above all frustrated.

Falling into her messily kept bed as her fat cat sprawled at the feet of the bed, slowly making its way with hesitation to snuggle its owner, Aurora brashly plucked Cow from her place and fled underneath the covers with her, sheathing the evening light through the window, she mulled over the lazy feeling pitching slowly in her neck, rubbing her cheek into Cow's face as the willing cat simply meowed in appreciation to the affection.

Silently, without bothering the moping Ravenclaw hidden in her comforters, Constance slipped into the room and perched her portable mirror high on her bed as she experimented with the latest beauty products her mother sent her in the mail. Ever slowly, she painted a streak of black along her eyelash line and smiled at her result of an image of thicker lashes, then momentarily paused as she spotted Cow sticking its head out of the covers to watch curiously what she was doing, then Aurora stubbornly capture her into the cuddles she provided.

Constance was already fully informed of her relationship with Tom. He was her manservant. Her constant nanny that always found a way to upset her – she smiled at the thought and continued her makeup on the other eye. She was also fully aware of where she stood with Tom Riddle. She wanted him. It was a bittersweet feeling whenever Tom would strode beside and annoyed Aurora, when he could fully enjoy being by her side instead, something she utterly understood was the sweetness of knowing Tom wasn't in love with Aurora. It was expressed through his eyes, the peculiar glint they'd sheen whenever she spoke, the reluctant but all willing actions he carried out for her. Only a blind man would portray the duo along the lines of romance. She muffled a laugh.

"Everybody's a hermit today?" Jackie questioned as she bombarded through the door, leaving it wide open whilst some second grader struggled to catch a glimpse of Constance – it was grossly understated to say Constance was yearned after.

With a flick of her wand from the bed, Jackie shut the door and tugged a potions book from the homely looking satchel she lugged around wherever she went, "that wicked Olive Hornby's goal for the month is to set my hair afire" Constance grumbled, taking out the mascara as she glazed her already full eyelashes with well-practised wrists, "so to spite the banshee, mine is to kiss Tom Riddle" she said solidly, ignoring the fact that the only female Tom ever really acknowledged was laying grumpily under a blanket within their room, though Aurora paid to mind to the statement since relationships to Tom were merely just connections.

"Hm, how would you think of Constance kissing your dog, hun?" Jackie asked, her once majestic mane now cut into a Muggle-fashioned flapper style with a sleek beret parting her bangs. Jackie's response was Aurora innocently lifting her frail body from her cocoon of blankets as they fell, melting off her body, her hair slightly dishevelled, she half-heartedly smiled at the duo before her as Constance gave her a blank stare, "Tom's mouth is just for his spoons and forks" she stated stoically, her face alight with a smile as her light hazel left eye and dark moss green right eye glistened rather dazzlingly, Jackie wondered why the boy Aurora grew fond of years ago ever rejected her, then it came to her that only the three girls knew of her stunning nature. She was a gazelle.

"Well then, a challenge is always exciting" Constance laughed as she now spread the rouge lip stick across her plump lips and then tossed the utensil into her purse along with the tiny mirror, "I wish you nothing but luck" Aurora crooned as the bombshell departed from their presence, and it was now left to a studying Jackie and an emotionally unstable Aurora occupying the dormitory.

The silence was soothing, it was something they both comfortably shared. In unison, they both looked at each other and gently corrupted into a smile, "you're suffocating your cat" the Ravenclaw flapper hummed as she returned her eyes back to the text, "your suffocating your breasts" she mindlessly shot as she freed Cow from the pile of blankets that hidden her. Jackie's hand hastily touched her voluptuous chest and side glanced at Aurora, "you're suffering your skin" she offered, a lean grin taking her lips as Aurora stared lethargically at the Prince, her smile vanishing into a scowl, it was well known that Aurora was flat chested.

"I wonder when they'll show" she mumbled, wounding body up with the blankets, "drink milk." Aurora scoffed at the advice. That was the second time that day she was instructed to drink.

"This year, potions is the class my mind is concentrated on" Jackie stated, "I almost didn't receive an owl for potions" she murmured, a streak of red claiming her face as Aurora only shuffled her body as a response, "I almost failed History of Magic" Aurora remarked, remembering the way how she sat working the bookstore whilst shifting through her O.W.L. papers. She passed everything, she blamed her non-existent life and hermit tendencies.

She wished her father could see her marks, if she correctly remembered, her father was quite the wizard at Arithmancy, the way how he'd lounge in the leather chair in the living room with a notepad and just jot down numerous digits only to come to a conclusion 3 hours later. She huffed at the thought, a broken laugh escaping her mouth while hidden amongst the blankets, Cow nudged its face into the crook of her neck, and the tears that never came simply stayed like that. She never cried for her father's death. That was probably another faction to why some students labeled her cold hearted, though they didn't know the reason to why she didn't cry was because she always felt his warm, welcoming presence wherever she went. It was pathetic really, she noted – the way how she was acting oblivious to her the situation, as if her father would be at home and welcome her with open arms - and soon she'll come to the realization that her father was killed and then, those tears will be mercilessly relentless.

"History of Magic's a bore. Half our class failed it anyway" Jackie shot, flipping a page of her potions book while leaning into the headboard of her bed, "but tell me, you're the one that reinstated Alchemy aren't you?" Aurora revealed her head and nodded solemnly, "the hatstall is in Alchemy" Jackie murmured, returning her eyes to her book and knitted her eyebrows together, "you know, you would be a perfect fit for Slytherin" she said bluntly, Aurora only nodded her head in agreement. "I'm not a very likable person I hear, so I suppose so" she mumbled, turning her back to face Jackie as she stared out the window, the sky already consumed with night stars, she inwardly craved to be in Slytherin. She didn't even want to think of the reason why she felt that way, because she knew it was associated with Tom.

"Though, I knew you were an arrogant Ravenclaw right when I seen you on that boat reading your damned _Emma_" Aurora seethed, but before Jackie could reply equally to the girl with the Ravenclaw stereotypes, Valerie walked in with stacks of scrolls spilling out of her bag, "the new songs aren't very short" she explained exasperatedly as Jackie gave her an astonishing look at her bag, "it looks like you're writing a book" she mumbled, "and I'll sing the whole scripture" Valerie smiled, her hair bouncing with her erratic motions as she sat on her bed, ditching the bag, she snuggled in behind Aurora, spooning her, "I'm craving hot chocolate today, dear" Aurora spoke, her words hazy due to her mouth being covered by the blanket, "well, why don't we head on down to the great hall, honey" Valeria chirped in her ear as she peeled off the blanket from Aurora to reveal her almost in a sleep, lazily petting her cat.

"You must sleep tonight my dear" Valerie said, playing the role of the bickering, yet gentle wife perfectly as she clasped her hands around one of Aurora's and softly guided her out of bed, to which Aurora obeyed without hesitance.

"Good, now let's go." Walking down the hallways were repetitive, although the corridors casted an aged, elegant atmosphere, it always seemed to Aurora they weren't very detailed – they were rushed in the making. Skipping the last steps of the stair in a childlike way, Valerie mirrored her movements as they both floated in their own bubble, both not concerned of who was watching them act in such a fairy like splendour as Valerie pretended to be lovestruck dumb by Aurora as she clenched on tightly to her back, giving her a ride to the great hall, Tom felt the urge to smack Aurora out of this daze, and into reality as he glazed his eyes over to the Ravenclaw table whereas he placed a large glass of water where she usually sat.

Veiling his face by intertwining his fingers and pressing his lip against them, he watched attentively, Aurora knew that he placed it there, and out of her bipolar twist in emotion, she turned to the Slytherin table to scan for her manservant, only to find him quickly and chug down the four cups of water and mocked him by placing a well-crafted smile onto her features.

Tom scowled and returned to Abraxas, Antonin, Nicholas, and Mordecai who sat around him slowly picking at their plates while Nicholas was the first to break the silence, "Quittich try-outs are this Friday, if any of you lot are interested" he explained, his eyes lingering away from his group, his attention straying. Abraxas dipped his spoon into his potatoes and huffed, "might as well give it a try this year, you Tom?" he asked, Nicholas' attention was now on him as well as the rest of their group, "Quittich is the least of my worries" he spoke politely, grinning lightly at the end of his sentence, "if you don't mind me asking, what is, milord" the reserved Mordecai questioned, his head ducking and his voice lowering once whispering his ranking, shifting his eyes to confirm nobody heard him, Tom knitted his eyebrows together, then tore into a grin, "nothing of your concern" he spoke kindly, though his eyes spoke otherwise.

Mordecai silently returned to his plate. "I've heard your heffer is crushing on Claude Lovegood" Antonin outspokenly added as he brashly turned his head to look at Aurora conversing with her wife, and scrunched his nose, she was too spoiled for his liking. Tom's hands clenched as he visually couldn't decide between punching Antonin in the jaw, or simply stopping his breathing altogether. Closing his eyes to compose himself, Antonin finally turned back to face a lethal glare from Lord Voldemort that one could define as pure hatred and controlled anger, gulping down a lump in his throat, Antonin apologized under his breath as he too, returned to his meal, "Aurora is, as well, none of your concern."

Tom lifted his body from the table, completely disgusted with his followers as he swiftly strode out of the great hall.

Aurora watched, though delicate to her friends surrounding her that they didn't notice her, as Tom walked out of the Great Hall, tempted to chase after him much like he did her, she vanished the idea from her head and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Have you heard of the murders lately?" Jackie asked, lowering the Daily Prophet from her hands as she peered at the two girls across the table, they both shook their heads, clueless to the recent homicides as Jackie tossed them the new paper, "he's targeted the most random of people, two in Rome, five in Monaco, and three in London" Valerie clutched the paper as Aurora leaned against her friend to stare at the moving picture, "why are they singling this out when there's a war going on?" Valerie asked half-heartedly, flipping the page, only for her words to be shoved back into her mouth as the article described in the peculiar way he butchered his victims, "He would behead them, then scalp them" Aurora whispered under her breath, unbothered by the description, "Grindelwald is surely that sick" Aurora flashed her eyes up at Jackie as she nonchalantly sipped on her hot chocolate, "who knows if its related to Grindelwald" she spoke sternly.

Aurora silenced herself while watching Valerie turn into a shade of green, before her self-proclaimed wife would turn sick, Aurora stood from her seat, "I-I need to study, I have an Astronomy test tomorrow evening" then she left the Hall while nibbling on her bottom lip.

Although before Aurora could even reach the Grand Staircase, she perched herself pathetically leaning against the stone wall of a vacant corridor, the coldness it radiated somewhat relaxing her headache that seemed to pound throughout her entire head, she crooned her neck backwards as she ran a hand lazily through her thick tresses, "damned headache" she mumbled under her breath, the water not relieving the drum that panged inside her being, the throbbing eventually spread from her mind down to her neck in its menacing lashings, she clenched her jaw tight as her body slowly slid down the wall, and in that pitiful scene, Tom stood a meter behind her.

"Do something about this, Tom" she mumbled, her tone controlled and composed compared to the inner trauma she was experiencing. "I told you to drink more water" he spoke politely, though she heard the anger that was placed behind his words, and for a second she felt remorseful for not drinking more of the liquid.

This was a repetitive predicament they were in. Aurora was sick, and she was oblivious to her conditions. Tom inwardly scoffed, _sick _wasn't in the least way to put it; Aurora was dying.

"The souls within you aren't replenished. You won't be a very good mother now, will you?" Tom spoke mockingly, walking up from behind her to watch silent tears tumble down her face. Her lips trembling as she clenched her robes in yearning for this imminent pain to stop. "You're future lives are rebelling to your lack of responsibility" he leaned down and perched her hand into his, they were clammy and cold. "Take care of yourself more often, your body cannot handle this much concentration" she now shook visibly as she declined the chance to stare at Tom, her head turning, the tears that leaking from her eyes were now turning a droopy pink – blood.

"It seems you're on your way to dying" he spoke apathetically, as if he was placing his opinion on Aurora's hairstyle rather than her fading life, "do something about this!" she screamed, her hands clenching her hair wickedly as she refused to simply ask him, her pride getting the better of her.

Tom dipped his hand into the pocket of his robe and attained an ominous black potion, popping off the lid ceremoniously, he grinned in a twisted form as he slowly grasped Aurora's chin and forced her to look at him, the pitiful way her eyes squeezed shut, yet her mouth opened willingly – he felt a sickening rush of adrenaline at the power he claimed over the girl in this rare state. She was his.

"Bastard" Tom shoved the glass to Aurora's lips as she felt the horrible pang of the glass against her teeth, though, pathetically, she consumed the drink in one gulp like an obedient cat, then, relishing in the forbidden feeling of near death, Aurora was on a high as the contents of the drink settled itself into her stomach, then she opened her eyes to reveal Tom walking away from the pitiful girl.

* * *

**I'll try to update every Tuesday. Because I literally hate Tuesdays more than Mondays. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Apparently, your ego is huge" Jackie muttered, dipping her spoon into the soup she cupped in her hand gingerly, obviously stifling a smile that was threatening to crack, Aurora's response was a simple shrug of her shoulders, "your boobs are too" she replied bluntly while she lifted her chin higher into the air per usual.

It was a rare day in Wizarding Scotland – the sun produced heat. Enough heat in fact, that it allowed the ever modest Noel to slip her cheeky skirt length up a few more inches, exposing her milky thighs to the vacant area around them. It was Jackie's idea to lazily induce this seldom type of day by the isolated clearing east of Hogwarts perched by the lake – and though she spoon fed herself the hot chicken soup to somewhat assist in curing her of her head cold, she too spoiled herself the lunar rays by removing her perfectly tidied jacket which she sat on.

Aurora was shoeless in the midst of the scene while her feet were dipped, swaying gently with the mild waves of the lake – oblivious to the bitter cold they offered, Valerie questioned her sanity first moment when she decided to do so, though the Clementine was stubborn in her mindset and was convinced it was hot enough to swim. Jackie didn't accept this; she claimed she was the law to which Aurora reluctantly obeyed.

"Do you think Constance is actually practicing her Herbology?" Valerie innocently questioned as her pursed her lips, gazing innocently up at the partial view of Hogwarts that wasn't veiled by the pine trees. Jackie croaked a wet cough into her handkerchief which had an embroidered flower on the surface, and knitted her eyebrows, "what else would she be doing?" she questioned, her voice a pitch lower due to her nose not functioning properly. Aurora turned back to look at both her friends and smile devilishly, "getting some from that cute girl in Hufflepuff" she shot, to which Valerie spun her head so fact to face her, her hair flipped her in the face.

It was a well known fact that Constance Brown was a attracted to both sexes. It was the way how her eyes would tend to linger on a passerby's bosom, despite their gender; and also being profoundly outted by an elder Gryffindor once in her fifth year – he proclaimed she was more affectionate towards the Hufflepuff they engaged in a threesome with rather than himself. It was the most idiotic statement Aurora has ever heard, and didn't believe it wholeheartedly, though during the third month of the year, she admitted to being interested in woman once found in a broom closet with an elder Ravenclaw Prefect by Olive Hornby. The gossip that arose after that was despicable. Girls avoided Constance for a month, and the attention she claimed from the opposite sex was unbelievable, though due to the differences between the Muggles & the Magic folk, the news eventually dropped dead and they grew accustomed to the bisexual Brown, erasing all discrimination for her choices; though girls still were wary when around her.

Valerie slapped a hand over her mouth, hiding her smile – she agreed with this idea whole, "do you think it's the Veronica Waters? I heard she's been passing noted with Constance!" she chimed, her hand waving in the air at the gossip, Aurora only shrugged her shoulders, "who knows, maybe she's just elbows deep in some fertilizer, or elbows deep in Veronica" she mumbled, turning her head back to take in the details of how the sun particularly gleamed off the lake before he arrived. She could practically smell that mutt.

Jackie blushed as she refused to even involve herself into that conversation, and converted the topic on the rising tide, "you're going to get wet, Aurora" the onyx haired Ravenclaw felt her lips part, though it wasn't her voice noting this, turning her head to casually greet the Riddle politely by giving him a curt nod, he smiled the smile that would usually make girls nervously spur a quiz of words, he didn't have that effect on the Prince, though she still smiled politely at the neat Prefect "good afternoon, Miss Prince" his smile was dazzling, she could admit that freely, "afternoon Tom."

"Ah! Tom!" Valerie hopped gracefully to her feet as she patted down her skirt to its somewhat ladylike length, and dusted off the dirt, a well amount of blood rushing to her cheeks as she gave him an awkward smile, "Afternoon, _Valerie_" Aurora wanted to punch him then and there. He knew how she felt about him, and he somewhat used that freely and inconsiderately.

Her blush deepened a darker crimson as she clenched the hem of her skirt, how he spoke her name so gently, it sent curious butterflies into her abdomen. Aurora then began slipping on her clunky Mary Janes which were well worn, "If you don't mind, I'd like to burrow Aurora for a moment" his words drifted in the Indian Autumn air, it was how he spoke so languidly yet so reformed, that's how he clasped every student and teacher into his grasp; it was quite pathetic, Aurora thought. Though she obediently stood to her feet and portrayed the willing friend of Tom's and nodded her head apathetically, "nobody would mind" her eyes were sinisterly keeping Tom's gaze, and she felt the waves of his yearning connecting him to her, actually, Aurora mentally laughed, to her affinity.

"I would mind, I wanted to swim" Valerie pouted, though her words were sarcastic Aurora only dimly grinned at her wife, "it's okay, we can always night swim" at this, Valerie crinkled her nose and allowed Aurora to leave their little site.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't actually give Valerie the idea she has a chance with you" Aurora spoke venomously as they were gaining distance away from her friends, her hand benefitting leverage on a tree as they climbed a small hill where she almost lost her footing, Tom glanced back a few steps away from the Ravenclaw, and took a hold of her arm and tugged her along up the dirt, "quit being daft Aurora, don't assume things" he gently scolded, disallowing her view of his face as he continued to pull her along, through the vacant court yard and into Hogwarts, it when they reached the Staircase is when Aurora vehemently yanked her limb away from her used-to-be childhood friend.

"I'm not in the mood to run" she whined, her eyebrows knitting together, a trait she gained from her father Tom immediately noticed, and gave her a blank stare while looking over his shoulders back to her, "I'll be in the Room of Requirements, don't take your time" he spoke, his stern words echoing in the oddly studentless staircase, to which Aurora was reminded it was a beautiful day. Everybody was outside while she was probably going to be facing a bewitched tease of a window of Monte-Carlo in the box of Requirements.

Aurora sauntered her body lazily up the steps as the heat finally hit her in multiple, relentless waves that seemed never ending, peeling her knit sweater off her shoulders, she watched the set of stairs shift for her, she tied the garment around her waist and moved like a sloth, partially because of the compact heat effect this room claimed, and to purposely spite Tom.

"Oh, Aurora" the said girl lifted her head from staring at the stone floors and felt an annoyance tinge at in her neck, "I was just thinking about you" the thing with Claude was, he never lied. If a person questioned him if he still slept with a candle lit, he was openly admit it, and Aurora held nothing against the fact that he probably was pondering on the topic of her; Or relating to her, he was Headboy, his whole mind couldn't just contemplate the useless Clementine.

"Hello Claude" she groaned, relieving her neck the unnecessary view of the second most accomplished boy in this school. The thought made Aurora feel bad for him, the odd Lovegood. Stepping up the steps once more, she passed the blonde haired boy as she continued her way up another level, and that's when he trailed after her like another puppy.

She liked to think of Tom as a German Shepard – he held the atmosphere of an official with great prosperity and was always obedient yet sometimes the dog was distant to their owner, always performing one thing albeit expecting another result. Claude was a Great Dane, he was the epitome of a warm, loving animal that you would allow to sleep on the end of your bed, though the negative side of this dog was its disobedience and blatant disregard for personal space.

Aurora loved dogs. Her favourite was a Shiba Inu her dad purchased her when she was 9 – Bologna. It ran away because she was a terrible master.

"I'd think you would usually have Prince or Noel tagging along with you" he paused slightly in his sentence, "or Riddle" he added, his voice claiming a sense of distaste. Aurora side glanced behind her to stare at the lanky Lovegood that was a step away from right behind her, she felt the strong craving to push him down the stairs.

"I'm going to meet Tom, actually" she confirmed, continuing up the steps in her slowed manner, though a mild speed faster to pitifully escape the golden boy. "Oh, well I was actually thinking about you because I was thinking if you were maybe willing to grab a coffee with me later on today, i-if you don't have any plans" he stuttered, Aurora could almost feel the heat radiating from his face behind her as she kept a solid ambience between the two, representing the dominate of the duo.

She heard of Claude's popular Coffee runs down in the latest of the nights to the kitchen, later he would fuck the girl senseless in the Boathouse, or so she heard. Looking back at the Lovegood and the almost twistedly pitiable cute face he was making, the dusty pink claiming his cheeks as he continued to play with the rogue blonde lock that was permanently cow licked, straying a full 3 centimeters from his head, she then had an epiphany it was none other than Olive Hornby claiming the Ravenclaw screwed her brains out in the cold as hell Boathouse, she tried to stifle a laugh. Claude was too damned innocent and jittery to even lay a hand on the skin of a woman rather than be a literal sex god.

"I only have two friends, I don't have plans" she murmured, stepping another step, and she felt him following suit.

"So are you s-saying yes?" his voice actually damnably broke, and Aurora felt the urge to simply in all of simplicities round house kick the daylights out of this boy, he was too adorable to be acting like a virgin. Aurora kept her composure as she spoke with recognition, "I'm no-" "Please, Aurora? I know this sounds desperate but that's really how I feel, and if you don't want me, than I guess I'll be all by myself" he interrupted, and as the words spilled from his lips, Aurora turned to face the Great Dane and placed her hands on her hips to verbally beat the Headboy of her house because he was begging, _because the dog was fucking begging. _Realizing this, Aurora stared down at Claude as he clenched his eyes tightly in actual preparation to the rejection, and with this, Aurora sighed, relaxing her tense body, slouching her shoulders she complied with the date and ran a hand through her wicked splendour of hair.

Claude opened his eyes and smiled a beam up at her.

It was the way how his eyes twinkled in the evening rays of sun, and the ocean opaque grew into a shade lighter than the rare Scottish sky outside earlier that day, he was the pure example of joy as his lips revelled in the newly gained acceptance as they bared his almost unworldly shade of untainted. The ease of the slope of his nose, the untrimmed, natural yet masculine arch of his eyebrows, the rebellious beauty mark that claimed its space on the left side of his face – he was the epitome of the sun and perfection and Aurora couldn't stand the sight one bit because that's when she realized how gorgeous this dog was and she irrevocably gave into him.

Unable to devour this, she placed her dirty Mary Jane clad foot on his shoulder and gave him a shove, "this space is mine" she hollered as he tumbled from the third floor to the second, and dashed into the Corridor which claimed the Room of Requirements, and contemplated a space whereas she could escape the Great Dane's beauty and went answered as a Wooden door was formed in the concrete wall, to which she opened quickly and slipped in unnoticed.

Tom turned his head and achknowledged Aurora's presence with an apathetic glance, then returned to the new paper clippings of the recent rage of both the Head Hunter and Grindelwald that sprawled the wooden desk he sat at, although the aura she claimed wasn't going not inquired as he turned his hollow eyes back upon her and his iris' sharpened as the hit of nostalgia hit him in the gut as he remembered that certain shade of pink on her cheeks, and the glossy eyes – how one was oddly glossier than the other, the green. He felt a lump in his throat, "that Lovegood serve you any good?", Aurora only gave a humourless laugh to which she peeled herself away from the door and sat on the bed that perched near the bewitched window, "I have a date with him later on today" she chimed, covering her body with the duvet as she stared out the window, wondering how the lives of the Muggles roaming the streets were like, she bet they ate a lot of ice cream, and a small smile crept to her lips.

"Coffee, I presume?" he asked, ruffling a newspaper as he aligned it with an aged book, trying to connect the huge gaps between the murders and its relevance towards the Soul cage laying in his bed at the moment, "you shouldn't assume things, dog."

* * *

**Oh wow this is embarrassing, I'll try to keep up now C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A dreary evening wasn't particularly the most preferred word to define the date with Claude. No, Aurora stared monotonically at Tom whilst he was tucked in between the two, sitting solidly in the wooden chair that was provided in the kitchen, as the couple held the white mug on the table, both in uneasy silence. Claude briefly spoke to Tom in a stricken way, a form of tangled words that almost shown his immense dislike to the Riddle – almost – "You weren't invited" he muttered, the spite hanging dryly on his lips, unspoken. Aurora reached over the bitter Slytherin that acted as Aurora's barrier to delicately place her fingers on the golden boy only for Tom to roughly clasped Aurora's hand in the process, declining her this pleasure. She scowled at Tom, though, what Claude immediately noticed; she reconciled her limb to his awaiting hand that sat on the table and wound the yearned hand around the coffee mug.

"I heard about your kind of Coffee dates, Lovegood" Tom retorted, crossing his arms securely atop his chest as he hung his eyelids half open in boredom at the blonde that sat smiling in oblivious yet evidently forced bliss. This made Tom crave to knock his teeth in. Claude only opened his mouth, as his face contorted slightly to this remark of his previous activities; Claude also felt likewise to Tom's state – though before he could word intricately his Olive Hornby situation, Tom sliced through and interrupted him, "You should be grateful Aurora even accepted your request; she had plans with me tonight and asked me to tag along" he stuck his nose up in the air in a snobbish manner that earned a scoff from the Lovegood.

Claude redirected his gaze from the headstrong Riddle towards Aurora that lovingly rubbed the porcelain cup, relishing in its warmth, and he couldn't help but smile as he noted that the girl dozed off in his and Tom's little conversation. She was stunningly unaware how infatuated he was with her, though it stung to know that she invited him.

In all honesty, Aurora only stared dumbly at the cup to portray the fact she wasn't listening, she wanted to smash Tom's face into the table, and scald him with her coffee – scratch that, it'd be a waste of coffee. She didn't invite him, she begged for him to stay. She wanted Claude all to herself, and to lose her virginity to the Lovegood, if that bimbo's rumours were even true.

"Ah, well. If she asked you along than, I should've brought you coffee too, I apologize" Claude smugly added, to which Tom's response was a controlled exhale of air, "coffee in the evening is a horrible idea for a date" he stated, to which Claude then took a huge gulp of the hot beverage and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Aurora feverishly smiled broadly at the duo still trying to force their dominance upon each other, and hastily, Claude turned his full attention to the Clementine as Tom's back was currently facing her, and mirrored her smile, "your smile is quite beautiful, Aurora" Tom turned to look at Aurora over his shoulder as the smile died from her mouth, and she simply stared back at Tom, his frown deepened as he sat back into his seat properly, keeping his arms crossed against his chest, he ordered a hot chocolate from a house elf which obliged quickly and teetered off.

"Claude, I'm sorry I invited Tom. He's really an eyesore and I'm just sorry" she offered, her words tangled in her lips as she slurred, Tom only stared strongly at the Clementine as she leaned over him – he made no reaction to this. Claude only gently smiled at the girl and bit on his lower lip, "it's okay Aurora, as long as we're spending time, I'm satisfied" Aurora was slightly taken off guard by the Great Dane's affection and curtly nodded her head in appreciation. Tom pushed her by the shoulder off of him, and was thankful for the cup of hot chocolate that was placed nervously on the table ahead of him.

"We can only stay for another twenty minutes until curfew, Aurora" Tom spoke, pressing the cup to his lips as he blew down the drink, then solemnly took a sip. Aurora grudgingly gave the prefect a glare, then quickly dashed to the left, unoccupied side of Claude – Tom was passively aggressive and was mortified by this damnable girl.

Aurora perched her chin in her hand as she stared up at the golden boy to admire the little black dot on his cheek, her smile almost transparent on his lips, though Claude only revelled in this sight as he held a blank, surprised stare down at the French beaut.

"So I'm assuming this is where you take all your other girls, don't you?" the sentence was daring, and only causing a content smirk to be drawn unto Tom's face as he decided to enjoy the last twenty minutes of Aurora's interrogating of the boy.

Claude swallowed visibly as he shook his head, and started to nervously train his habit of tugging on the cowlick atop his head, "I'm not exactly a woman killer that people make me out to be, Aurora. I don't get many girls..." he murmured, his voice slightly lower than usual, Aurora nodded her head and noted of the emotional change he displayed. Tom wanted to croak. "Didn't really think Olive would be your first" Aurora smirked, her eyebrows knotting together, Claude only ran a hand through his hair, "Olive wasn't, I don't even know her" Aurora sharply turned her face from the cup to his, as he leaned leisurely into his chair, "yeah, I was surprised too by that rumour, didn't think people would actually believe it" he hummed, chuckling at the last of his sentence, "and to be honest, I wasn't expecting you to be with me tonight."

Tom's body was quick as lightning as he stood from his seat, his mug still steaming; he turned to face Aurora and placed that faint smile that was bordering polite and threatening, "we have to leave now, Aurora" he spoke, "I'm sorry, but you must be already aware it's curfew" he shot at Claude as the blonde haired boy only nodded to him, Aurora then randomly tugged on the lock of hair on the golden boys head, "goodnight, Claude" she hummed, then trailed after Tom out of the kitchen.

"What do you think of him?" Aurora smiled up at Tom's tense back as he led them towards the Room fo Requirements as Aurora girlishly toyed with the hem of her skirt, Tom only produced a dry, humourless laugh, "didn't know you were attracted to pansy's" Tom seethed, Aurora only grinned blankly at the back of the Slytherin, "He's not feminine, if that's what you're thinking. He's just nervous" she explained, her words only landing on deaf ears as they both walked down the vacant hall, "Nervous about you? Didn't know you had such a huge ego, Aurora" Tom spoke in monotone, opening the wooden door to the room that consisted of an Ebony wood desk that laid on the west of the room beside a white door to the washroom, opposite to the desk was the king sized bed that Aurora had the tendency to lazily sprawl on motionless, and four large, French window's that covered the wall opposite to the entrance, that played a night of Monte-Carlo that Tom crafted to busy the ever curious Clementine that seemed to pester him endlessly whenever boredom struck her – which was frequent.

"Do you ever think that fate is by choice?" Aurora questioned almost at random as she was settled into a nest of her duvet comforters, her head poking out to examine the lights twinkling in the bewitched window, Tom sat himself into his chair as he observed the Clementine, how her hair was sprawled into an euphoria of swirls and various shades of brown, her profile was sharp and pixie-like, and Tom only smiled terribly, "Fate isn't by choice, your life is laid upon you and you only fill in the gaps and play the roles you are assigned" Aurora only soaked in the information – she wholeheartedly believed Tom's word was law, ever since they were children.

Aurora was 8 when she met the orphan that was homed in a large black-shingled house across the street in Muggle London. She reminisced to the day where she thought there was a spark of innocence in Tom. Though, she only stuck through with him upon knowing he was actually sinister, because she believed he was an alien and wanted to prove this. She smiled at the thought. He still held her hand firmly when he was frightened, though this action became seldom as time grew, and once she believed, she was in love with him, her smile broke, that was a long time ago. He was now only a beast that starved for immortality, and when he was rewarded knowledge that she was immorality, that was the only reason he stuck through with her – he thought her out to be an alien.

"The head hunter killed the last remaining of your family, Aurora." The information wasn't processed properly in her mind as she continued to nonchalantly stare into the abyss of fake life in the French windows, "you're the last remains of my family, Tom" she whispered, her words hung loosely into the air as he clenched the newspaper tightly into his hand, "don't refer to me, Aurora, as your blood" he seethed, Aurora was emotionless – a doll, and remained silent.

"Okay" and with that, she rolled into a ball of duvet.

Tom sat indifferent by his statement and began preparing Arithmancy to calculate the second life of Aurora Clementine if he wasn't able to claim her excessive souls and bound them into his body, and only three quarters of an hour later, with a slumbering Aurora in bed, that he came to a result of a newborn nearing Switzerland, Lucerne.

Sighing, he placed the thickening pile of papers to the upper self of the desk and slid away from his desk, and sauntered over to the bed, and laid himself in the distanced unused space of the bed which Aurora occupied, and revelled in the heat she claimed.

He was afraid of death that night, and with losing her. Losing her as in, being unable to claim her.

Slithering his arm parallel to him, he found a hot hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She tightened the grip.

* * *

**I'm not really used to doing things half-assed, so in compensation for not updating for 2 (3?) weeks, here's another chapter.**


End file.
